El Verdadero Amor Eterno
by Sudeleche cullen
Summary: dos niños pequeños.¿Cuánto durará su noviazgo?¿Podrán dos pequeños encontrar el verdadero amor eterno, sobrevivir a la adolecencia y los cambios hormonales? One Shoot...EXB


El Verdadero Amor Eterno

Otra vez me tuve que levantar tempranito, tenía que ir al preescolar. Me gustaba mucho ir, ya tenía algunos amiguitos. Me gusta estar mas con nenes que con nenas porque tengo a mi hermanito Emmett y a mi primito Jasper, y eso hace que quiera estar mas con los nenes, me acostumbré a no jugar a las muñecas, a jugar al Football. Entre mis amigos estaban: Mike, Jacob, Tayler, Manuel y James. Amiguitas solo tenía 3, pero una es mi prima: Alice, Renesme, o Nessi como le decimos nosotras y Rosalie, mi primita.

Soy Isabella pero toda mi familia y amiguitos me dice Bella, tengo 3 años y vivo en Forks, en este lugar nunca hay solcito…Si no fuera por mis amiguitos, sería aburrido. Voy al preescolar "rallito de sol", mi maestra se llama Sofía (en mi perfil verán porqué el nombre). Mi mami se llama Renee y mi papi Charlie…

Se acercaba el día del padre y quería hacerle una cartita a mi papito. Todavía no sabia como escribir "bien" pero mi mami me prometió ayudarme, también me dijo que yo le prometiera que no me iba a gustar ningún nenito de la escuela. Yo le dije que si, pero con los daditos cruzados en la espalda, porque ya me gustaba un nenito, no sabia como se llamaba, pero era muy lindo y muy bueno con todos. Siempre me dijeron que lo de afuera no importa y a todas las nenas les gusta el nenito porque es lindo, no porque es bueno. Mi mamita dice eso, pero mi papi dice que no me tiene que gustar nadie hasta que tenga muuuuuchos añitos, como ellos, siempre que me dice eso yo me río mucho, y le digo que no quiero casarme de tan vieja.

Estaba con mi mami y mi hermanito Emmy, mientras mi mama cocinaba para nosotros unos ricos panqueques nosotros jugábamos.

– Belly-Bells, hoy con Eddy, Mike, Jacob, Manuel, James y Jasper vamos a jugar un partido de football, ¿Jugarías con nosotros? – dijo Emmett haciendo un graciosísimo puchero

– Bueno – sus lindos ojitos se pusieron con brillito – pero…–ahí sus ojos volvieron a estar tristes, seguro pensaba que no quería – ¿Quién es Eddy?

– Es un nene muy bueno, va a tu salita, tiene pelo medio marrón y naranjita

– siiiiiiiiiiiii, ya se quien es…es ese nene que siempre esta con la nenita rubia – y el que me gusta a mi, iba a decir, pero estaba mi mamita y mi papi y me daba vergüencita, Eddy, el nenito de que les dije, está siempre con una nena muy linda, con un pelo medio rojito y amarillo .Tenia ojos color celestes muy bonitos y parecía una nena muy buena.

–Bueno entonces vas a jugar

–si tu amiguito quiere sip

– Entonces te espero en el recreo – no dijo nada más porque mami trajo la comidita, y mientras había venido Jasper a esperarnos para ir al cole(escuela) todos juntos.

Llegamos a la escuela y mi mami nos dejó en la puerta. Hoy tenía que ir mi salita a pasar a la bandera y me tocó a mí. A mi no me gustaba pasar a la bandera. Todos me miraban y no me gustaba, por suerte mi seño mandó al nenito de pelo naranjita. Cantamos la misma canción que siempre y todos se fueron con su señorita. Cuando entramos a la salita la seño nos dejó sentarnos donde queríamos. Me senté con Mike, que me estaba mirando mucho y no me gustaba, Manu, que se reía como loquito, Jacob, Jasper, Tayler, James y el niño de pelo naranjita. Eran mesas redondas y entrábamos hasta 10, pero hoy no vinieron ni Alice, ni Rose. La seño nos dijo que hiciéramos un dibujo de un compañerito y yo puse manos a la obra. Dibujé al nenito de pelo naranjita y no me salió muy lindo, Mike me dibujó, Manu dibujó a Tanya y Eddy dibujó a James, su mejor amigo. Jacob dibujo a Nessi, James a Vicky, su noviecita, Tayler a Lauren y Jasper a Alice.

Después que hicimos eso, la maestra pasó por los bancos a buscar dibujo por dibujo. Yo era la preferida de la maestra, siempre dice que voy a llegar más lejos que todos, pero yo no entiendo, porque la más rápida es Victoria. Cuando me lo dice y yo le contesto eso y me dice que más tarde lo voy a entender. Ahí prácticamente hago una rabieta, como lo llama mi mamá. Yo entiendo, solo necesito que alguien me lo explique.

Llegó el recreo y yo fui a esperar a mi hermano donde siempre, pero cuando vi que Eddy me seguía me puse toda roja, era el único nene con quien no me hablaba, pero no porque me cayera mal, sino porque me da vergüencita. Vino mi hermano y nos dispusimos a jugar. En mi equipo estaba Jasper, Eddy, Mike y yo. Empezamos a jugar y Eddy me dijo

– Raro, una nena y que no juegue a la mamá ni a las muñecaz – Ya metió la pata el pobre chico – igual me pareze muy lindo que jueguez con tu hermano – y eso me derritió, tenia una voz muy linda, pero hablaba con la "z"

– bueno, soy así. No juego a las muñecas, juego al football, no juego a la mamá, juego al rugby

– Ez extraño, mushaz shicaz no juegan a esto por miedo a enzuciarze, pero con Emmy debe zer lo de menoz…

–Si te soy sincera no me importa eso, pero tengo a mi muñeca – e hice ver a Melina, era una muñeca de trapo con cabeza de plastico, pero para mí, era mi mejor amiga

– oh, ¿Cómo ze llama? – dijo realmente interesado, no era como cuando se la mostré a los chicos

– Melina – la miré y le acaricié el pelito – es mi mejor amiga, a ella le cuento todo, sabe desde las peleas de mis papas hasta el chico que me gusta

– Wow…debe zer muy buena guardando zecretoz, a ver, préztamela. – se la di y él puso la boquita de ella en su oreja…asentía y abrió los ojos muy grandes, como si Melina le contara algo

– ¡¿Enzerio? – la miró e hizo como si ella asintiera.

– ¿Qué te está contando? – Le pregunté, yo jamás habia sido curiosa, pero quería saber si se trataba de mí

– Quien te guzta – mis ojitos se debían parecer a dos platos, de lo abiertos que estaban

–, Meli, porfavor, no digas nada eres mi mejor amiga, no me hagas esto. Si cuentas algo te llevo a regalar. – pero ya no quedaba nada, le había dicho todo…mi mejor amiga, mi muñeca de trapo me engañó…lo sabía por la sonrisa que tenía Eddy en la cara, era una sonrisa de sufecencia, como dice mi mamita. Pero realmente se veía muuuuuuy lindo…ay Dios, no puedo estar pensando eso de un nene, mi papá me mataría

–Azí que te gusta Jamez, ¿no? – y me di cuenta de que mi querida Meli no iba a contar, pero no por buchona1, sino porque no podía hablar.

– Nop, me gusta…–– y me di cuenta de que el chico que me gusta era con quien estaba hablando, y me callé, gracias a Dios Emmy justo nos llamó para jugar.

El juego era divertido, Eddy se cayó dos veces por mirarme y no mirar a la pelota. Terminamos de jugar y cada uno volvió a su salita. Yo volví con Eddy, íbamos caminando y riendo, jamás me había reído tanto de tantas tonteras juntas. Eddy era un chico muuuuy divertido, nunca estaba seria. En un momento, que no me enteré cuando, Eddy me tomó de la mano. La nenita de pelo amarillo y rojo me miró feo, pero yo en vez de mirar para abajo y creer que tenía razón, la miré y le sonreí, luego miré a Eddy y le apreté la manito que juntamos, me miró y en sus ojitos había algo especial, había brillo, como el de Emmy hoy a la mañana. La señorita Sofi nos dijo que entráramos que íbamos a hacer un súper trabajo. Entramos al aula y nos sentamos en la sillita, pero esta vez nos sentamos en este orden: Jasper, Mike, Manu, James, Jacob, Tayler, Eddy y yo. Sofi dijo que teníamos que hacer un dibujito de lo que queramos pero usando pinturas. Teníamos que usar solo los colores que nos daba, cuando todos terminaban de usarlos, podíamos mezclarlos, pero teníamos que esperar a que todos terminaran.

Empezamos a dibujar, yo estaba concentrada en hacer un dibujo de un nenito y una nenita, y no me iba quedando mal, es más, era el más lindo que hice. Cuando estaba por usar el color naranja- estaba dibujando a Eddy – pero para cuando me quise dar cuenta Mike mezcló todos los colores y formo un feo marrón, y yo me puse hiztelica como dice mamá.

– ¿Por qué mezclaste todos los colores?, yo quería usar naranja pero no puedo – me puse a gritar como loca y la seño vino a ver que nos pasaba

– ¿Qué pasa acá? – pregunto Sofía, al ver que yo estaba colorada y las lágrimas se me escapaban del enojo.

– Seño Sofi, lo que pasa es que Mike, mezcló todos los colores y ahora no voy a terminar mi dibujo del nenito y…y…– no pude hablar más porque vi como atrás de la Seño Eddy le pegó a Mike en la cabeza muuuy fuerte porque él se fue corriendo al baño, fue muy gracioso verlo correr, con las lagrimas escapándose de sus ojitos…Eddy tenia el ceño fruncido y me miraba, como si estuviera muuuuy preocupado por mi. Le dije a la seño que ya estaba bien y fui a ver a Edward, me preocupaba.

–¿Estas bien? – le pregunté y el me miro con carita preocupada

–¿lo eztaz tu?

–Si, Mike solo hizo eso para que le prestemos atención, no le tendrias que haber vale la pena.

–Eztá bien, pero me molezto mucho lo que hizo…y puez…yo zolo le rezpondí

–¡Cambiemos de tema a uno más feliz! – hoy por primera vez caminaba saltando, como hacia Alice cuando hablaba con Jasper.

–Zi, Bella, me guztaz mucho

–tu a mi también Eddy…–dije, completamente sorprendida por mi sinceridad…

–Entonzez ¿Quierez zer mi novia? –dijo completamente rojito.

–¡SI! –Salté y me caí encima de él, el me abrazó y yo lo abrazé y terminamos muy abrasaditos. Pero fue ahí cuando llegaron Jasper y Emmett.

–¿Qué estas haciendo con mi hermanita? –gritó Emmett con el ceño fruncido y cara de enojado, igual que la de Jasper.

–Me estaba abrazando Emmett, ahora somos novios, Eddy me gusta y yo le gusto a él ¿tan difícil es de entender? –dije cuando vi que me miraba con carita de que no entendía nada

–Pero vos…sos mi pequeña primi y no puedes tener novio – lo miré con un ceja para arriba como hace mi mami cuando papá le dice que no.

–¿y no voy a tener novio porque vos seas mi primo?, y vos sos novio de Alice y yo no te digo nada.

–pe-pero, no-no, es que, es distinto po-por-qu-que

–no, no es distinto, la única diferencia es que vos sos nene y yo nena, Eddy es mi novio y punto.

–Ojito Edward, es mi hermanita, más te vale que la cuides

–Emmett, zi, le voy a cuidar con mi vida no te preocupez – le respondió Edward a la amenaza de Emmett, después Emmett lo abrazó y nos fuimos todos a jugar al recreo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Diez años ****después**

Sonó el teléfono, y ví que era mi amado….si, ya se, muchos libros….

–Hola Eddy,¿Cómo andas?

–Mejor ahora que te escucho…Pero estoy muy bajoneado[1] con el examen de Biología. Mi amor…Te extraño, pregúntale a René si le molesta que valla una escapadita para tu casa. –Si, todavía, diez años después, seguíamos siendo novios. Ahora a los 13, ya no era tan raro que estemos de novios. Pasamos todo juntos, el preescolar, la primaria, ahora la secundaria…La verdad ya no se encuentran amigos como Alice y Rose, y no encuentro a alguien mejor que Edward para mi, pero no creo que lo encuentre jamás…Esto va más allá de un amor adolescente

–¿¡, PUEDE VENIR EDWARD A CASAAAAAA! –Le pregunté gritando

–SI HIJAAAAAAA– me contestó de la misma manera

–Dice mamá que si, vení que yo también te extraño

–Bueno ahora salgo, beso, Te Amo

–Ok,ahora me tengo que arreglar y…–salí disparada a mi habitación,que quedaba en el piso de arriba, pero en el camino me enconrté con mi hermanote

–Belly-Bell's, ¿Porqué tan apurada?¿Viene Eddy?

–Primero: sip, y estoy hecha un desastre, así que sino dejas que me arregle te voy a dar tantas patadas en el…

–Bella, esa boca– gritó mi madre desde abajo

–en fin, te voy a patear y segundo: sabes que a Edward no le gusta que le digas Eddy

–Pero si le gusta cuando vos le besas y le enterrás la lengua hasta la garganta y…

–EMMETT NO TE METAS CON TU HERMANA–gritó mi madre que parecía pendiente únicamente de nuestra charla

_Toc toc__ toc toc_

–Ahí voy querido – dijo mi madre desde abajo. OMG, Edward ya había llegado y yo ni siquiera me pude peinar.

–¡HIJA!¡LLEGÓ EDWARD! –Dios Esa mujer tenía más voz que Emmett y Rose juntos…

–YA BAJO–grité de la misma manera

En menos de 5 minutos me cambié, me puse 2 broches para el pelo, tirando hacia atrás mi flequillo ya muy crecido. También me puse unas sandalias que me regaló Alice para mi cumpleaños número 13 y unos collares y brazaletes que me había regalado Jacob, mi mejor amigo, me miré al espejo y me decidí por ponerme el anillo que él me había regalado cuando teníamos 10.

Bajé lentamente la escalera para no caer, como usualmente me pasaba, y al llegar al fin corrí al encuentro de tiré a sus brazos y le di un suave beso en los labios. Ya era costumbre nuestra desde los 8 recibirnos uno al otro, cuando no estábamos en lugares públicos o con alguien presente, saludarnos con un beso, al principio eran simples piquitos, pero después no empezamos a "chapar"[2] como dice Leila, una compañera nuestra. Yo solo se que así nos demostramos amor. Mi madre cuando le informé de que salía con el hijo de los Cullen, primero me dijo que era muy chica, pero a eso de nuestros 10, pero simplemente pensó que en la adolescencia con los cambios hormonales y todo eso no nos íbamos a soportar, pero como vio que hasta ahora va todo bien, lo acepta con más orgullo, diciendo que su hija tiene un novio que le duró más que algún que otro matrimonio. Desde entonces le dice a Edward yernito. Los padres de él saben que soy su novia, pero él quería, dentro de unos años, hacer una cena para "presentarme formalmente", para mi era una tontería. Esme más de una vez nos encontró besandonos,¡pero si él lo quería, le iba a dar el gusto!¡ lo que sea por él!

–Beeeellaaaaaaaaaaa –dijo después de besarnos, ya que me quedé sumida en mis pensamientos.

–perdón me quedé pensando en otra cosa, ¿Qué me decías? –Él me miraba con ojos divertidos y aguantaba la risa

–no, nada, solo te decía que te amaba, nada importante

–Awwww…me muero muerta(N/A: frase muy usada por mi cuando algo es muy tierno/PROHIBIDA SU COPIA)

–Bella, ¿te gustaría ir al baile de la escuela conmigo? –dijo sonrojado como nunca

–bobito, eso no lo tienes ni que preguntar. Obviamente quiero ir contigo, sola no voy a ir, y alguien más no me lo va a pedir

–¿qué no te lo van a pedir? Estoy seguro que a _Mike_ no le importaría – desformó demasiado el nombre haciéndolo parecer una mala palabra

–Oh, no me digas que estás celoso de Mike– yo casi no podía contenerme y se me escapo una caracajada,¡pero él desconfía!Celos=desconfianza…upsss Edwad metiste la pata…Me puse seria de repente y lo miré, para que se diera cuenta de su error

–Edward, corré – dije lentamente. Él siguió mi consejo y corrió escaleras arriba, mi madre me miró y me dijo:

–Es imposible no discutir, ¿Cierto? – me acerqué a ella asintiendo y me senté junto a ella en el sofá

–¿Ahora qué hizo?

–Se puso celoso de Mike– expliqué

–Mi vida, pero la verdad es que no te entiendo.¿Por qué te molesta tanto que se ponga celoso?

–Porque eso quiere decir que no confía en mi, que no confía el amor que le declaro día a día

–Pero, mi amor, debes entenderlo, no es facil no sentirse celoso con todos esos niños que te persiguen para ser tus "amantes" – una vez mi madre escuchó una conversación por teléfono con Tayler y se quedó sorprendida, él me había dicho que no le importaba que estuviera con Edward y que podía ser mi amante…yo instantáneamente comencé a reir e instantáneamente él cortó la comunicación

–P-pe-pero, ¿E-es t-tan difi-difícil confiar e-en mi? – dije entre sollozos, sip así de mal me ponían las disputas con Edward

–¿René, me deja un rato a solas con Bella? – dijo esa voz…la única que en este momento no quería usar

–consuélala hijo, está mal – le dijo mamá a Edward en modo de apoyo. Mi madre ayuda al enemigo…¡hermoso!(sarcasmo, sarcasmo y más sarcasmo)

–si René – se sentó junto a mi en el sillón y me tomó de la cara para que lo mire. –Bella, yo se que no me debo poner celoso, pero no es de desconfiado – y yo obviamente lo miré con una ceja alzada – Ok, si es de desconfiado, pero me resulta imposible saber como alguien como tú está con alguien como yo. Teniendo chicos que te piden ser tus amantes – de donde salió eso…lo miré con cara de pánico y él entendió a la perfección, ya que rió – tu madre me contó el incidente con Tayler.

–p-pero, yo no s-soy t-tan he-her-hermoso co-como t-tú– dije entre hipidos, el llanto ya había pasado.

Edward al verme tan mal me abrazó y yo me descargué de nuevo.

–Mi amor, no llores. Me hace mal verte llorar y más si se que es por mi causa

–Solo promete que nunca más desconfiaras de mí

–Lo prometo – y me besó con tanta dulzura que solo pude amarlo más

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**15 Años después**__**del incidente**_

–Tía Bella– gritó Lizzy, la hija menor de Emmett y Rose, quien iba a decir que durarían tanto con el carácter podrido que tienen

–¿Qué pasa, mi amor? – dije llevándola de la mano hasta el sillón de mi departamento, la niñita cuenta con unos 13 años.

–Te tengo que contar algo – se aclaró la garganta, como hacía Emmett cuando quería hablar conmigo sobre Rose. –Estem…en fin. tengonovio–dijo tan rápido que tardé en procesarlo unos minutos

–¡MI AMOR, YA LLERGUÉ! – Gritó Edward desde la puerta, y sí, Emmett y Rosalie no eran los únicos que duraron. Este sí era un amor eterno, desde los 3 hasta los 28,.Estabamos casados desdehace ya 3 años. Edward era un reconocido médico y pianista. Y yo, yo una simple profesora de Literatura. En la escuela que trabajaba mis más hirientes compañeros me decían "la torpe Bella" pero, ya no me importa en absoluto, es más, ya ni los escucho. Mis alumnos siempre me defienden de a los que mandé a Marzo, al parecer, sí soy querida. Emmett se transformó en ingeniero y Jasper en arquitecto. Rose hoy en día es una de las abogadas más importantes del país. Alice es diseñadora de indumentaria y gráfica, trabaja en la revista más conocida del país y conoce a gente muy importante, como verán la única que no es recoincida nacionalmente soy yo, ya que la mayoría son muy conocidos.

Entró Edward al salón y me vio sentada con nuestra sobrina en el sillón dejo el maletín en el piso y vino a tirarse sobre nosotras, que solamente pudímos reír. Empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Lizzy

–ya, tío, para y te cuento lo que le iba a contar a la tía –Dijo entre risas y a Edward le pudo la curiosidad, ya que instantáneamente dejó de hacerle cosquillas

–tengonovio–dijo tan rápido que estoy segura que esos momentos que Edward estuvo callado los usó para procesar la información. Luego sonrió y miró a su pequeña sobrina

–Está bien, solo no se lo cuentes a tu padre, es capaz de ir a averiguar quien es y avisarle que con su hija no se juega – ella asintió con cara de horror

Y así pasamos la tarde, con nuestra sobrina contandonos sobre ese tal Alec, al final, Emmett vino por ella y nosotros nos quedamos hablandonos y demostrándonos nuestro amor. Calló el sol y nosotros nos fuimos a dormir, cuando estaba por caer e brazos de Morfeo le dije a Edward

–Edd

–¿mmm?

–¿Te gustaría tener un hijo? –Sentí que inmediatamente se incorporó en la cama y me miró fijamente

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque según los estudios de la clínica estoy embarazada,los mareos y todo eso no era gastroenteritis

–Oh, Bella, me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo–Puso su mano en mi vientre –será mi pequeña princesa. Una mini Bella.

–Ah, no, va a ser un mini Edward.

–Simplemente, nuestro hijo

Meses después nació Seth Cullen, y más tarde llegaron Renesme Cullen y Sofia Cullen, las princesitas de papá y mamá, ¿Quién diria que dos pequeños niños encontrarían el verdadero Amor Eterno?

**Bajoneado: Deprimido o algo así**

**Chapar: beso en la boca, pero sin lengua…Waka, asco…:S**

...

Hola de nuevo...Tenía esto en la cabeza desde hace mucho pero la verdad es que me daba vagancia poner el culo en la silla y escribir, pero tarde o temprano está...

Pasense por mi otro Fic:  
Amor de Colegio

Besos y gracias por su tiempo

Sudeleche Cullen


End file.
